tell me that you love me
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about Bellarke, will include other characters too. Mostly based on prompts. Will not go past T.
1. It's My Turn

**A/N: So here I'm writing a bunch of one-shots off prompts I have received in the pass for other couples. They won't be too long. I already have 3 prompts, but feel free to leave more in the comments, or PM me some. I do have tumblr, but I'm not very active on it. So yeah, leave your prompts in the comments, along with your reviews. Most of them will be AU, some won't.**

**~bellarke~**

_prompt #1: Bellarke fighting over the remote_

**~bellarke~**

Bellamy sighed as he opened the door to his and Clarke's small apartment. It had been a long day at work. His cases weren't even serious, yet they still seemed to tire the hell out of him. His frown turned upwards slightly when he heard the music coming from the kitchen. He slowly trudged towards the kitchen and almost burst out laughing when he saw what was going on.

"_WHO RUN THE WORLD? GIRLS!" _Clarke sang and danced as she put the kitchen away. She had finally gotten a day off work to relax, and all she wanted to do was have fun and relax a little. She had done a little twirl when she saw Bellamy standing in the doorway, and let out a small scream. "WHAT THE FUCK BELLAMY?" And at this point Bellamy couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing.

"You looked amazing Princess, why don't you dance for me more often?" he said between his laughs. Clarke just glared at him and turned the music off. Bellamy made his way towards her and lifted her onto the counter. He quickly kissed her pout away. "You looked great Princess. Really…"

"Shut up Bellamy," Clarke said, kissing him once more, then pulling away. "God, you smell. Go have a shower, and then we can watch some TV, while dinner is finishing up in the oven."

Bellamy stole one more kiss before heading towards the shower. Once he was done, he put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt before heading to the living room where Clarke was watching a cooking show. As he plopped himself next to her, he quickly stole the remote out of her hand and changed the channel.

"HEY! It's my turn now. You had it yesterday," she cried, trying to reach for the remote.

"Too bad, I worked all day, while you sat at home," he said, holding it out of her reach.

"I've been cleaning the house the whole day, and made you dinner!"

"Not my fault!"

"Bellamy! IT'S MY TURN!"

"Sorry Princess, you want it, you have to get it." Clarke sighed and sat back. She was grumpy while Bellamy smirked and watched his football match. A smile then slowly crept on her face, she face Bellamy and rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"Bell…I'm bored," she said, in a low flirty voice. Bellamy looked at her suspiciously. She slowly moved herself on his lap and her hand crept up to his neck. Through her lashes, she innocently looked up at him, and captured his lips in her own. Bellamy fought to give in, he knew what she was doing and he would not give him. But as she deepened the kiss, he finally gave him and kissed back, and before he knew it the remote was out of his hand, and so was she.

"HA!" Clarke said, changing the channel back to the cooking show she was watching.

"NO FAIR! Foul play!" he cried, trying to grab it back.

"No can do Bell, you said if I want it, I have to get it. I got it, and now it's mine," Clarke said, pushing him away. She smirked at him, and he grumpily watched her stupid cooking show. After a couple of minutes, he felt a smile growing on his face, as Clarke snuggled up to him. No matter what, she was his and he was hers, and that's all that mattered. Cooking show or no cooking show. Anyway, as she said, _it was her turn. _

**_Word Count: 591_**

**Hope you liked that. Do leave your thoughts or any other prompts you have.**


	2. Mine

_prompt #2: Bellamy is the jock, Clarke is the nerd, they are secretly dating. The schools finds out in a dramatic way._

**~bellarke~**

History was probably Bellamy's favorite class, while it was most likely Clarke's least favorite. So when they learnt that they were being given an assignment that would make up 20% of their final grade, their feelings weren't the same. The fact that it was to be done in pairs as well did not exactly please them. Bellamy may be the most popular guy in school, but he only really liked a handful of people. Some of them being Miller, his sister Octavia, Murphy, Lincoln, and his close friends Japser and Monty. Clarke wasn't exactly little miss popular, but she had a few close friends: Raven, Monroe, Jasper and Monty.

"Our final pair is Clarke and Bellamy," announced Mr. Andre, their history teacher.

"Are you lucky Princess? You get to work with yours truly," Bellamy smirked. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Yay…" she said, grimacing at him. Little did everyone else know, that behind that smirk and grimace was a real smile that shone like the sun to both of them. As Bellamy moved towards when Clarke sat, she let herself smile for second before it was replaced with another grimace.

"So, Princess, what are we doing our project about?"

"Don't you listen Bellamy? We're doing it about the Trojan Horse, you know the horse that…"

"The Greeks used to invade Troy, yeah Princess, I'm not completely clueless," Bellamy said, rolling his eyes. Clarke smirked, and jumped a little when she felt him take her smaller hand in his bigger one.

"Bellamy…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked innocently, while she just rolled her eyes, and let him play with her fingers.

"You're unbelievable," she muttered under her breath. Bellamy moved closer to her ear, and her eyes widened.

"Well that's why you love me," he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine, and her to blush a little. She gave him a small shove, and a stern look before turning back to her assignment. Bellamy smiled, and turned to his paper too. He loved it when she blushed, it drove him crazy. He just continued to admire her for the rest of the lesson.

The next time he saw her was in the cafeteria, she was walking with her closest friends Raven Reyes, and Monroe Jackson. She was laughing at something that Raven had said, and it brought a small smile to his face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Murphy. Bellamy just shook his head.

"Damn, red alert." Bellamy looked to where Miller was looking. "Seems like Jerkface Finn is about to be slapped by Princess Clarke's body guards."

Bellamy's eyes narrowed as he was Finn flirting with Clarke, while Clarke looked around uncomfortably. She matched his gaze for a second before looking away. Before he knew it, he was on his feet making his was to where the four was standing. He kept his eyes on Clarke, whose eyes widened when she was Bellamy making his way towards her.

"Do we have a problem here ladies?" Bellamy asked approaching them.

"No, no problem," Clarke squeaked, giving Bellamy a look.

"Yeah, we do actually. Jerkface over here won't take no for an answer," Raven said. Bellamy's eyes narrowed once more, and he looked towards Finn who was shrinking slightly.

"Is that so? Well Collins, don't you know that you shouldn't go after another guy's girl," Bellamy said, while Clarke's eyes widened. She gave Bellamy a warning look that he ignored.

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Finn defended.

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong. Princess over here is _mine_, and only _mine_, so anyone who messes with her will have an up close and personal meeting with my fist," Bellamy threatened. "Got it?" Finn just nodded before walking away.

"I didn't know she was taken," Finn mumbled, joining his friends again.

"Bellamy…what the-" but before she could say anything else, he cut her off with his lips. Clarke gave in to the kiss and kissed him back immediately. Bellamy then pulled away smirking. "What are you doing?"

"Showing the school you're _mine_, and no one should even think about coming after what's _mine_," Bellamy said, wrapping and arm around her shoulder, and steering her out of the cafeteria. They heard the cheers and catcalls from Monroe, Raven and Miller. Bellamy just laughed while Clarke groaned in his shoulder.

"You should be glad I love you."

"Trust me Princess, I am."

**_Word Count: 732_**

**Hope you liked that. Do leave your thoughts or any other prompts you have.**


	3. I Told You

_prompt #3: Bellarke is the cute older brother/sister._

**~bellarke~**

Clarke sighed as she rang the doorbell for the second time. Why she agreed to pick Harper up? She had no clue. Why did her little sister have more plans than she did on a Saturday night? She didn't want to know. She sighed once more, as she waited for the door to finally open. This was going to be the last time that she listened to her sister's advice. So what if Octavia had a cute older brother? Clarke had a good book and hot bath waiting for her at home. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened. Clarke's eyes widened.

"You're the cute older brother?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Bellamy's smirk helped Clarke realize what she blurted out.

"Whoever told you that has amazing taste in guys," Bellamy said, leaning against the doorjamb. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Is Harper ready to go?" she asked. Bellamy's eyes widened.

"You're the hot older sister?" he said, and it was Clarke's turn to smirk.

"And whoever told you that deserves an award." Their little banter was interrupted by a small cough.

"Are you guys done flirting?" said an 8 year old Harper.

"Harper, let's go. I don't have all night," Clarke said.

"I need 10 minutes, Clarkey, please," Harper whined. Clarke sighed, why did she love this little monster?

"Fine. 10 minutes, then we are leaving," Clarke told her. Harper cheered and rushed back over to where Octavia was.

"Why don't you come in Princess? A lot can happen in 10 minutes," Bellamy said, stepping to the side to let her in. Clarke walked in, rolling her eyes once more. "Would you like something to drink? Water?"

"No…umm, I'm fine thank you," Clarke said awkwardly. Of all the cute older brother's it had to be Bellamy. Things had been awkward since that one kiss, one week ago. They just stood there, subconiously looking at each other every other minute. "Bellamy, I-"

But before she could continue, Bellamy had cut across the kitchen and captured her lips with his. Clarke immediately deepened the kiss, not knowing what else to do. Her hands went around his neck and into his curls, while his hands tightened around her waist. She was up against the wall, next to the door, and the heat radiating from his body was sending chills down her spine.

"Clarke I'm done…EWW!" Clarke and Bellamy sprung apart at the sound of Harper's voice.

"Harper…umm, let's go!" Clarke said quickly, taking Harper's hand and rushing out of the room and through the door.

"Bye Octavia! See you on Monday!" Harper called, and Clarke could faintly her Octavia saying bye then telling her brother "I told you she was hot". Clarke just sighed, and as she got into her car with Harper, Harper turned and stared at her.

"See, I told you he was cute," Harper said.

"You have no idea, Harp," Clarke commented, sighing.

**_Word Count: 488_**

**Hope you liked that. Do leave your thoughts or any other prompts you have.**


End file.
